monster_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow! (Ep. 1)
Shadow! (Ep.1) is the first episode of the Monster Mania series. Plot Over centuries, humans and animals have became friends, they were always positive with each other and cared for each other. They were best friends and humans always used 'stranger' animals as prey for food, but NOT their friends. As time grew, a glowing "Bluish?" asteroid hit the earth, it had 900 weird looking cell thingies in it. One human and his dog animal came to it and examined it. They decided to keep it and examine it. It turned out to be new species! As time grew, these species grew into big monsters and hated each other and became mm monsters. As for fun, these humans and animals used these mm monsters and battled with them against other mm monsters. Now it's 2015, and 5 teengers are using these mm monsters for fun in battle tournaments. "Go Jaguaor!" yelled Keith as he got out his brown metal ball and threw it on the battle field. The ball opened and a brown jaguar cub jumped out with a piece of chunk of rock on his head serving as the hat. It was agressive. "Go, Drago!!" yelled Samuel as he threw a red metal ball onto the field. The red ball opened, coming out a red gecko red baby dragon. It snarled at Jaguaor! Both of the monsters collided and smashed into each other in battle. "These two are just going to keep punching and kicking each other... I must use an attack.... Jaguaor, rock smash attack!" yelled Keith as Jaguaor rock head grew more height and used it as the horns and smashed into Drago's head, confusing Drago and making him dizzy, suddenly, he then fell unciounses. "What?! How did your Jaguaor make my Drago fall in a deep coma?!" yelled Samuel. "Well, it's a secret. It's one of my powerful moves, sorry but, try again next time!" laughed Keith as his Jaguaor reverted back into the brown ball. The ball threw it's self back onto Keith's hand. Keith chuckled. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" yelled Samuel as he launched himself onto Keith. "No problem..." chucked Keith as he got out a creme colored ball and threw his next mm monster. "Go, Hairsaurasl!" yelled Keith as he threw the creme ball and a little cute ball of fur animal popped out. "Keith! Time for dinner!" yelled Jennifer, Keith's mom. "Comin!" said Keith in response. "Looks like we battle tommrow." smiled Keith. "Nah.. I want revenge, don't worry, my Drago will be powerful by then..." smiled Samuel. "Sure." said Keith in a sarcastic mode. "GRR..." said Samuel in anger as he got out his red metal ball and went to the gas station to pick up a red bottle of juice. Suddenly, Samuel saw Andrea Del Capuo screaming as a dark cloak figure was in front of her. The dark cloak got out a black purplish metal ball. Samuel gasped. "He's a brawler! I must protect Andrea!" whispered Samuel to himself. Outside the store: "Heh heh heh.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughred the cloak figure as he got out a dark purple striped metal ball and threw it on Andrea. The cloak figure took out his cloak and it was a anime black hair guy. The ball opened and it was a dark rover laughing as usally ready to swipe his useful tail on Andrea. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Andrea. Suddenly a red roach looking thing came out of a red metal ball and attacked Dark Rover. "What!" said the unknown figure. It was Samuel's Spider-Roach! Samuel stepped into battle smiling bravely. "Samuel!" yelled Andrea and she hugged him. Andrea and Samuel were Keith's friends as well. Andrea is Samuel's more of a friend if you know what I mean. Samuel cares for Andrea and doesn't want her to get hurt. "Are you okay?" questioned Samuel. Andrea nodded happily. "Who the heck are you?" questioned Andrea standing up bravely as well. She's not the girl you should mess around with, trust me, she's not and she's brave. "Call me, Damien!" yelled the mysterious figure. "Last name?" questioned Samuel. "Bolt. Damien Bolt!!" yelled Damien. "Calm down, geeeez." said Andrea. "Hey! You tried to kill Andrea in battle like 3 minutes ago! What's your problem!" said Samuel. "Well, you see... I am part of team Nabia." said Damien. "What's that?" questioned Andrea. "You will find out soon enough, once i sent you two to death eternity!" yelled Damien. "Master, do i finish them off?" questioned Dark Rover. "What! MM monsters talk?!" freaked out Andrea. "I guess. These monsters are smart." said Samuel smiling as he looked at his Spider-Roach. "Yes, duh! Well let's brawl!" yelled Damien. "O-" said Samuel as he just got interupted by Andrea. "I will finish him off, nobody messes with Andrea Del Capau!" yelled Andrea. "Very well, little girl... heh heh heh... you have now accepted your... death.... but first! Dark Rover, revert into you original form! I will finish this girl off, with a useful weapon!" yelled Damien. Dark Rover reverted into his dark ball form and retreated into Damien's hand. Damien got out another metal dark purple striped ball. "Behold, dark Calavice!" yelled Damien as he threw the metal ball. A dark version colored Calavice appeared. It neighed in anger. "Very well." said Andrea as she got out a brown flowly metal ball. "It's time to feel FlowerLionDandylos wrath! Or should i nickname, Petals!" yelled Andrea as she got out the ball, threw it to the field, and stared at her opponent's monster. Petals came out as a flowery puffy cute lion cub. "Calavice! Shred that pup into shreds! I summon the bite move attack!" yelled Damien as his Calavice jumped onto Petals and bit her belly! Petals cried in torture! "UGH.... I summon the bright dandylion move attack!" yelled Andrea as her Petals flower petal mane grew more bigger attracting bees, the bees saw Calavice biting Petals' belly HARD. The bees attacked Calavice bringing his health points to 10. "The bee attack is so powerful that it can bring a prey down in a second." said Andrea smiling, she looked at her Petals and gasped! "What is it?" questioned Samuel. "The bite that Calavice gaved to Petals was poisinous! It brought Petal's life points from 100 to 40!" gasped Andrea. "So? Calavice has 10 life points. Beat him with that flower attack and you win!" said Samuel. "I'll try." said Andrea in worry. "Heh heh heh heh.... Calavice use: Shadow of wind move!" yelled Damien as his Calavice turned to shadow and dissapeared. Petals looked all around her scared. "What if... What if, Calavice attacks out of nowhere?!" said Samuel in worry. "Don't worry, i got dis!" smiled Andrea. "George Lopez imitator!" said Samuel. Andrea gaved Samuel a shove. "I use, sensation bright signature move!" yelled Andrea as the power infused Petals, but Petals life points dropped from 40 to 20! Andrea gasped. She had to hurry before it was too late! Petals sniffed to see where Calavice was. Petal's tail grew spikey as a long vine appeared with thorns all around it. Suddenly Calavice appeared from the air as it attacked onto Petals. Thanks to the vine and thorns, it priked Calavice's paws. Calavice yelped as he reverted back to dark ball form. "Life points, 0!" said Samuel. "Thank you, Petals." smiled Andrea as she opened her brown metal mm ball and smiled. "Heh heh heh heh... you all still don't understand..." said Damien in a dangerous laugh. "What." said Samuel. "I am from the team Navia, remember my words i told ya?" said Damien laughing. "Yes..?" said Andrea. "Well, you see... our master will soon teach this land never to mess with his henchmen!" said Damien. "Henchmen?!" freaked out Samuel holding a red metal mm ball. He was going to summon Drago of course. "Well, good byeeeeee!" laughed Damien as he disappeared in a liquid form of shadow! Samuel raned towards the shadow but it already was too late and Damien escaped. Samuel growled and holded his Drago mm metal ball form hard as he could as he wanted to punch Damien really hard. "CALM DOWN..." said Drago. "Why should I?! This can be a big threat to the future, Drago!" yelled Samuel. Andrea looked at Samuel and sighed. She holded her Petals mm metal ball form and sighed at it. "What's wrong, dear?" questioned Petals. "This Damien creep is worrying me. What if this was all just a lie threat and 5 years later, Damien returns with a bigger army?" questioned Andrea. "Just don't be scared! You're Andrea Del Capuo! You're the bravest woman I ever had known! said Petals. Andrea sighed. Andrea walked towards Samuel and tapped him. "What?" questioned Samuel. "I think I know the guy who might help us out in this "Damien threat thing." lets go!" said Andrea as she grabbed Samuel by the arm and pulled him by running. "What! I need my juice first!" said Samuel. "Later! Now is not the time!" yelled Andrea as she pulled Samuel out of the station and into a nearby woods. ~End of episode~ Next episode peek! In the next episode, Samuel and Andrea seek for Jason Bay's help and wisdom. As he studies the information, he finds out that a evil will soon lurk out and take over a land called Monster Mania land where all mm monsters reside in a beautiful luxary place. Samuel and Andrea will stop it by Keith's help and will soon reassemble a useful new team! Trivia *This is the pilot episode of the Monster Mania series! It is marked as episode 1. Category:List of episodes